


Han Solo'd

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Joanne and Katya are a couple... but will Joanne ever use the L word?Fluff.





	Han Solo'd

“I love you...”

Katya knows just how soft her voice is, but she means it.

“I know.”

The reply that comes surprises her just a little and she can’t help but laugh slightly.

“Did you just... Han Solo me?”

Joanne merely smiles and shrugs.

“Maybe...”

Katya laughs again, nuzzling closer into Joanne’s side with a sigh. She knows she sounded kinda... weak, but she really did love Joanne, and she knows for a fact she always will. It had been a few years since they finally got it together and she’s glad, even now, that she has Joanne. Her Joanne.


End file.
